


My Shirt, My Woman

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Smut, Thigh Ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You’ve always wanted to steal Bucky’s shirts but never had quite the courage. Turns out, he liked seeing you wearing his t-shirt a bit more than you expected.





	My Shirt, My Woman

Bucky’ clothes always looked weirdly comfortable for you, specifically, his shirts. You were together for some time and had recently become  _intimate,_ and that was something you started to notice and crave for a while but were never sure if you could. This morning, he was out to a run with Sam and Steve and you couldn’t find any clean clothes worth of using to go have breakfast, deciding to put on the shirt he’d use the previous night and a pair of pyjama shorts you had laying around.

“Morning,” you muttered, passing through Natasha and pouring yourself some coffee.

“Morning.”

You poured almost milk into the cup silently. There was a comfortable silence that always accompanied you when you were around her, different from many members of the team. A toast was enough to fill you up, and you were on your way back to the room when your eyes caught a low growl behind yourself, turning quickly to find Bucky frozen in his spot.

“That’s my shirt,” he let out between his teeth and you tensed up.

“I’m sorry,” you quickly said. “I’m going to change. I’m sorry, it was the first thing I saw.”

Before he could say anything else, you walked into the room quickly. You were embarrassed, you should have asked for his permission to wear it.

“I’m not doing it again,” you affirmed as soon as you were inside, moving your hand to the edge of the t-shirt. “I’m…”

Bucky turned you around before you could take it off, kissing you in a clashing motion and quickly moving your hand away from the shirt.

“My shirt,” he moved his hand to your ass, walking the two of you back to sir on the armchair behind him. “ _My woman_.”

You moaned, sitting on his thighs and moving your hands to grasp on his hair as his scruff made you chin and lips tingle.

“Take it off,” he growled, his hands moving to your shorts.

“Bucky!” you yelped when he pushed you to your feet and yanked them out of your legs, pulling you back to kiss you fiercely again.

Instead of answering, Bucky moved his right hand under his shirt to your breast, pinching and pulling your nipple until it was hard and pointy while his left hand moved to one of yours, pulling your own hand to lay over his already extremely hard bulge while moving his lips to your ear.

“You feel it, doll?” he asked in a low dark tone. “How hard my cock is for you? So quickly?”

You gasped, caressing his erection over his running shorts and moaning when he bit your earlobe.

“Seeing you walking around with my shirt,” he moved to his other breast, proceeding on doing the same he’d done with the previous. “So sexy, looking so fucking  _mine_.”

“You like it?” you muttered shyly, and he moved his hands to your ass in response.

“I fucking love it,” he pushed you, moving you so you would be sat on his right thigh, pushing it up until you were completely sat on him.

You felt your cheeks warm in response, embarrassed, and he lifted your chin so you could look at him.

“You thought I didn’t like it?” he arched his eyebrows and you nodded. “Oh, doll.”

You bit your lip when he moved his leg, letting out a soft moan when you felt the pressure on your clit.

“Oh, there you go,” he smiled, biting your lower lip. “Are you wet, baby doll? Do me being rough turns you on?”

You nodded shyly, moving your hips slightly and grinding against him slowly.

“You’re a bad girl, aren’t you?” he moved his lips closer to yours, biting your lower lip. “Getting off on my thigh.”

You moaned softly and your boyfriend grabbed your ass, helping you move and smiling when you let your head fall back in pleasure.

“Bucky…” you let out. “Don’t tease me.”

“I’m not teasing, doll,” he squeezed you a bit harder. “I’m gonna make you cum on my thigh and  _then_  fuck you.”

You let out a whimper in response, moving faster and moving your eyes to his, never looking away as you tried to bring yourself to an orgasm. Bucky knew when you were close and moved a hand to under your shirt again, holding your breast.

“Faster,” he growled. “Rub your cunt on me, use me to get yourself off.”

When your lips parted and you’re your legs started to weaken, he took matters into his own hands to help you.

“Bucky,” you gasped.

_You were almost there._

“Go on,” he moved his lips to your earlobe. “Cum for me, baby doll. Let go.”

You came with a soft moan, riding your pleasure and falling on his chest, breathless.

“Still here,” he caressed your back.

“If I knew you would like me wearing your shirt would bring you to this, I would have stolen it ages ago.”

He laughed at you, moving his lips to your neck and kissing your skin.

“Oh, baby doll. I’m not close to being done with you yet.”


End file.
